


Young Blood

by MsFaust



Series: In Heaven and Earth [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Thirty years after the Bite of '87, its victim returns to town, albeit not as he once was.





	Young Blood

_Well, here I am_ , thought Tim, stepping out into the airport terminal. _Hard to believe it's been thirty years since I left._

Absently running a hand through his hair, the boy felt the scar from the injury that had ultimately led to his being turned. Normally, any vampire found to have turned a child was put to death, but Tim's sire Paul had done so to save his life, as the doctors at the hospital where the then eleven-year-old had been taken after the Bite of '87 were preparing to take him off life support, mistakenly believing he'd finally gone brain dead. As such, Paul was instead banished, forbidden from returning to the city. Since he was a fledgling at the time, Tim had accompanied his sire, the two living as foster father and son for many years.

Even though he hadn't been a fledgling for twenty-five years, it was only now that he returned, mainly because of all the memories that still lingered.

Adjusting his backpack, he set off for the taxi stand, only to stop upon seeing a sheet of paper fall out of a folder being carried by a young brunette woman. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

... _Although Afton and Drew both believed that transferring one's mind and soul into an artificial nonhuman body was the best way to transcend human limitations, Drew proved to have a conscience, refusing to use any human besides himself in his experiments despite evidence to the contrary. Drew's former employees, many of whom have successful careers in the animation industry, describe him as being ultimately a good man, despite his idiosyncrasies_...

Despite his curiosity, Tim stopped reading, getting the feeling that this was a private file. He grabbed it from the floor and ran after the young woman.

"Excuse me, miss! I think you dropped this."

Turning, the woman accepted the paper, briefly scanning it.

"Oh, thanks." She gave him a look. "Aren't you a little young to have been turned?"

Tim cocked his head, attempting to look confused. "Huh?"

"I've got a lot of experience with the paranormal," she said, kneeling down so she could speak more quietly. "And from what I know, turning a kid is illegal."

"Unless you're saving his life," Tim replied. "Long story--maybe we should talk elsewhere."

"Good idea."

The two set off again.

"I'm Tim. Who are you?"

"My name's Cassie. Cassie Cawthorne."


End file.
